1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a tool for grading, or smoothing over, surfaces of loose material such as dirt, sand or loam. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand tool having a flat, planar blade that allows granular material to be evenly spread over an area. The device is ergonomically designed to ease its use. Because it is a relatively small tool, it is safe to use around objects requiring delicate treatment.
2. Prior Art.
Landscaping, construction and other arts all require adequate methods of grading surfaces. When a large surface is to be graded, a bulldozer or backhoe may be used. For smaller areas, large equipment is inappropriate. This is especially true when working next to a house, building, deck, parking lot, driveway or other structures. Using large bulky equipment such as a bulldozer may easily result in damaging such structures.
When working close to structures that may not be damaged, a variety of existing hand tools have been used. Shovels and hoes have both been used to attempt to grade or level a surface. These devices are generally inefficient because they are designed to break up, not smooth over, a surface consisting of dirt, sand or the like. In addition, the thrusting motion required for use of shovels and hoes can inadvertently result in damage to close by structures. A shovel must be thrust through the ground and it is relatively easy for the blade to accidentally knock against a close by structure. Bricks, wood and concrete can easily be chipped by this kind of contact. Similarly, the thrusting and dropping motion of a hoe may cause similar damage. Such damage to structures not only abrogates the aesthetic qualities of a structure, but may also damage functional aspects of it. For example, it is known in the art to include cooling elements within a concrete deck surrounding a pool to avoid people from burning their feet. Striking such a deck having an external cooling surface can damage and cause extremely costly damage to the structure.
Smaller hand tools, such as a spade, may be used to grade surfaces close to sensitive structures such as an internally cooled pool deck. However, because these tools are small, they generally require the operator to either bend over or work on his or her hands and knees. This is an uncomfortable and non-ergonomic position.
Those skilled in the art of physics will appreciate that there are other disadvantages in the use of shovels, hoes, pick axes and spades for grading or leveling a surface. Significant force is applied to the distal end of such tools. This requires the user to apply significant contrary force on the handle end of such a tool. Alternatively, a user may use one arm and hand to serve as a fulcrum and the other arm and hand to apply force to work the tool in a lever type of action. This causes significant strain to the arms, shoulders and back of the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide a hand tool for adequately grading and leveling surfaces close to relatively sensitive structures.
It is also desirable to provide an adequate grading tool that is ergonomic and comfortable for the operator.